


Princess Escapades

by femina666



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Creampie, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Solo, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femina666/pseuds/femina666
Summary: 16-year-old Sage is the princess of her castle. Sage has a porn addiction. She watches and gets off to everything imaginable, from incest, to monster porn, and even the illegal stuff. However, her tolerance is getting too high, and she desperately needs a release. She ends up finding it with her father, the king.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Princess Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> (THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT EVER! i got the idea for it by fucking around with AI Dungeon. it'll likely become a series, diving into more extreme kinks such as non-con, extreme underage, futa, etc. please leave any feedback and tips for me in the comment! obviously i don't condone incest, just a fantasy.)

Sage wakes up in a horrible mood. If she had a dick, it would be rock solid right now. Her clit aches for release, but the thought of watching any more porn is absolutely dreadful. She has always craved physical touch, and it’s only gotten stronger and stronger with age. However, having no desire for romantics has made finding a partner quite rough.  
She thinks back to the times when she was young enough to get away with using her father, King Elijah. Sage longs to be able to ride his leg again, happily grinding up and down, leaving wet streaks on his fancy clothing. To be able to straddle him and pretend to be asleep, but secretly relishing in the obvious tent rising below her warmth. She knows her father would never ever touch her, for he would never soil his beloved princess. It would kill him to harm her in any way. Yet, Sage has always noticed his longing, lingering eyes, even when she was young. The pain behind them turns her on.  
Thinking about it now, she slides a hand under her gown. Teasingly, she uses one finger and just barely touches her clit. It sends shocks straight up her spine. “Is it so wrong for a girl to want her daddy?” Sage thinks to herself. The need to use him like that again burns inside her. She hasn’t been able to in years, not since his sorry attempt of giving her the talk. Moving faster, she concentrates on the idea of straddling him again. Holding him down, just enough to where he could get up if he could. But they both know he wouldn’t. Looking into his eyes, she smiles, getting her way. With the smell of her sex in the air, she pushes herself over the edge.  
Hours pass, and Sage soon forgets about her morning escapade. That is until she encounters her father. She doesn’t get to see him that often anymore, with him being busy as the king and all, so seeing him now brings up a flurry of emotions. She stares at him from across the grand hall, not knowing what to do in his presence. He looks up from his conversation and notices her, and gives a quick weak smile. The graying of his hair only adds to his sexiness, Sage thinks, looking him up and down. Her father has always been a large and strong man. She wishes to be small enough to fit in his sturdy arms again, to feel them against her small frame and know she is protected, among other things. Lost in her thoughts, it takes her a moment to realize he is walking towards her. The powerful energy he emanates gives Sage butterflies. She straightens herself out, wanting to seem as regal as him.  
Once Elijah gets to his daughter, he gives her a huge hug. He smelt her sweet scent from across the room before he noticed he was there and was immediately distracted from the rest of his conversation. As much as he hates himself for it, his attraction towards his daughter is unavoidable at this point. She’s 16 now, and growing into an insanely beautiful young woman. The thought of her fast developing curves gave him a hard-on. As innocent as he intended the hug to be, holding her in his arms made it the opposite. He takes in her scent once again and wishes she wasn’t his daughter. “What I’m about to tell her is for the best, for the both of us.” Elijah tells himself. As he lets his daughter go, he hopes she doesn’t notice the tent building in his pants.  
Sage notices of course, but she also notices the reluctance behind his eyes. He seems sad, “Are you okay, father?” she asks him. “I’m quite alright,” he says, “I have something private and important to tell you, though”. The thought of being alone with her father sends heat straight to her cheeks. She takes a deep breath and follows him upstairs to their sleeping quarters.  
Once alone, the king tells his daughter to sit down. As much as it pains him to tell her this, it must be done. “I have arranged for you to get married to King Ian. It will be done as soon as possible, and you will be moving in with him. You will serve as his queen.” Sage’s heart drops. How dare her father do this without speaking with her first! The thought of leaving her home to live with some greasy man makes her sick to her stomach. Not to mention the thought of never seeing her father again. “Absolutely not,” Sage says angrily. Elijah snaps at her. “This is not your choice young lady. It is for the betterment of our kingdom. It is for-” “For the betterment of you, Father? Is this so you don’t have to look at me anymore? Is this so there’s no risk of me noticing the erection you get each time you see me?” The king is taken aback. How dare she accuse him of such things! Regardless of how true they are!  
“You think I don’t see how you stare at me? How dumb do you think I am? I am staying here and that is final.” The king stares, thinking of the words to say. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He tries to seem sure of himself, but it fails miserably.  
“Daddy, you and I both know what this is about. It’s pointless to deny it.” Sage gets up and steps closer to her father. “I know you want to touch me. I know you wish I wasn’t your daughter, so you could take me right here and now.” She moves against him, putting her hands on his big shoulders. She looks up into his eyes. “Well, I’m telling you right now, you can take me regardless. You can have me all to yourself. I will be your queen. I will serve you and only you. And no one else has to know.” She steps up on her tippy toes and nuzzles into his neck. Sage slips her tongue gently across his ear. She whispers “How do you feel about that, Daddy?”  
The king is in shock. His brain cannot process what’s being said, but his dick definitely can. He sighs deeply and reaches down to palm himself before he realizes what he’s doing. Elijah pushes Sage, making her fly onto the bed. “What the fuck are you doing?!” he yells. “Do you have any idea what you just said?! Do you have any idea how wrong this is?!” He’s looking at the ground, scared to look up and see her.  
“I know exactly how wrong it is, but isn’t that what makes it so right?” Sage crawls and sits with her back on the headboard. “Look at me, my king.”  
The king looks up immediately, cursing himself for being so weak for her. Sage is sitting up with her knees bent. Her hands are holding her gown up, bearing her pussy for him to see. “Do you want to know why I stopped wearing panties, Daddy?” She stares him straight into his eyes, and spits on one hand, slowly moving it down to spread her tiny lips. “It’s because they kept going missing,” she smirks.  
Something breaks in Elijah. The sight before him erases all morals he once had. His teenage daughter’s glistening pussy calls his name, and he doesn’t intend to let it go unanswered. He hurriedly unbuttons his shirt and crawls onto the bed. The king pins his princess down and eagerly sticks his tongue down her throat. He lets out a heavy groan. He’s been wanting this since she could barely walk.  
Sage lets out an excited moan. She fanatically accepts her father’s tongue and tries to find the rhythm. The fact that she’s having her first kiss with her father makes her incredibly wet. It’s all she ever wanted. The king moves to take off Sage’s gown and does it all in one swift motion. He dives down and swipes his tongue across her precious nipples. She moans in surprise, never having played with them before. She grabs his head and guides him to suck on them, which he quickly complies with. As good as it is, Sage craves more. She starts bucking her hips, desperately trying to connect her warmth with something.  
Elijah notices her vigor. He slowly licks and kisses his way down her body, unbuckling his now tight pants while doing so. He grabs his dicks and feverishly strokes as he finally makes it to in between her legs. The king bites his daughter’s thigh, relishing in her startled reaction. He leaves a hickey, his mark, he thinks to himself.  
Sage finally guides his mouth to her pussy, looking down at him sadly. She needs him to lick it so bad. He sticks his tongue out to tease her. She starts to buck her hips again, grinding against it. She throws her head back and gasps as she finds her rhythm. The princess grips the bed and starts mumbling and moaning.  
The king takes great pleasure in seeing his daughter so vulnerable. He finally gives her what she craves and moves his tongue up and down, from her clit to her hole. He takes a moment to stick it in before moving back up and sucking on her clit again. Over and over again. Sage snaps her head back to look at him. She has never felt so much pleasure before and struggles to figure out what to do with herself. She grabs his hair and looks deep into his eyes. Seeing him like this is more than enough to get her off, and she explodes all over his face. “Oh Daddy!” she screams, lifting her hips uncontrollably to try and get away from the extreme feeling.  
The king gazes at her as she catches her breath, and moves in for another kiss. The princess’s juices mix with each of their salivas, making for a sensual taste. Elijah had jerked off so hard while eating his daughter out that he didn’t want to waste another moment. He moves upon his knees and positions himself to enter her. He rubs his dick up and down her lips, the intense wetness enhancing both of their pleasure.  
Sage moans and reaches her hands up, welcoming her father to use her to his heart’s content. He moves to kiss her one last time before plunging into her. The king tries to move slowly, but the tightness is so inviting that he soon builds up speed. He bottoms out each and every time, making Sage get louder and louder. Elijah leans down and holds her, kissing and biting at her neck and she scratches at his back. He leans back up to see the marks he’s made on his daughter. Normally, Elijah would want this to last longer, but he’s far too excited and it all feels far too good. With a long guttural grunt, the king empties out into his princess and falls on top of her.  
For a long while, nothing is said. Only heavy breathing can be heard, along with the smell of sweat and sex in the air. The king gets up and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching for his clothes. Sage sits up as well, and is almost scared that perhaps she has ruined her relationship with her father. The thought terrifies her. That is until the king says “You will be staying here. You will be mine and only mine. Understand?” The princess’s heart flutters. “Yes, my king,” she says excitedly. The king gets up and as he reaches the door, turns around and says, “Meet me here again tonight.” He leaves without waiting for an answer, knowing his daughter will obey him.  
Sage plops back down and stares at the ceiling with a huge smile on her face. Her love for her father has grown immensely, and she has never felt better. Her confidence is through the roof. She finally gets up and puts her clothes on, thinking about what mischief she’ll get into tomorrow.


End file.
